Marc
by Luna Moonshadow
Summary: We all know his present and Future but here is his past


I rolled over and nearly died the pain in my back was agonizing. I got up and went to see the damage done to me last night. I licked my bottom lip and tasted blood. I winced and at the pain and tasted the metallic taste. I went and looked in my bathroom mirror and holy shit! My dad did a number on me. I have two black eyes and a busted lip. I turned around to see what my back looks like. I have deep purple almost black bruises I should fight back I mean is my own dad he shouldn't be doing this. I turned around and liked in the mirror and put my hands on the side of the sink and really looked I saw the hate and the fear in my eyes.

"Marc why?" I asked myself

There was a knock on the door

"Marc" my dad's voice said loudly

"What dad?"

"You ready for school?"

"All I have to do I brush my teeth and put on my jeans"  
I really don't want to go to school like this but I don't want to stay home either.

"Hurry up you're going to be late"

"Okay dad" I said getting my jeans and my shirt on I don't have a way to fix my face I can just say I fell I fall all the time anyway.

Dad was standing there at the door. I looked at him and then ran out the door.

I got in my car one of the only safe places I have really my car and my girls house.

Just thinking about Ruby makes me feel better. I really care about that girl my one spark of light in my crapy outlook on life.

I got my car going and drove to school I really don't want to go to school

As I got closer to the school I had a sinking feeling in my gut like something was going to happen today.

I got to the school and pulled in to my parking spot. And I saw here waiting at the door for me.

Her face lit up when she saw my car. She isn't going to like when she sees what my dad did to me last night. I turned off the car and opened the door.

She started to walk over to me. Ruby is the type of girl I don't normally go for. She is pale she has long red hair but she has neon blue streaks in it. Today she is wearing a corset dress with my leather jacket. Her dress is black and neon blue she has her favorite pair of tights and her combat boots. Her eyes are ice blue and she always hides them behind heavy eye-liner. She has her hair up to day and it is spiked. I grabbed my books out of my car and started to walk to her.

When she saw me she had the look of pure hate. "Marc who in the hell did this?"

"Rub I am fine okay I promise baby"  
"Did your dad do this to you?"  
I looked away and tried to hide the pain in my eyes

"Marc tell me did your dad do this to you" she said in her most serious tone  
"Ruby don't worry about it I am fine"

"You sure as hell do not look fine"

"Fine you want the truth Yes my dad did it"

"You need to get out of their baby"

"I am trying I have one more payment on my car then I get the hell out of there"

"Why don't you stay with me?"  
"He will come after you I really don't want that baby if he ever hurt you I would die"

"You're going to die if you stay there Hun"

"Let's go to class"

"Hey baby I made you some brownies" she said pulling out a tray of brownies she handed me one it was still warm.

"Did you make these this morning?"

"Yes why are they too hot"  
"No baby" I said taking bite her brownies are the best I have ever had

"Okay let me know if you want anything"

I leaned in close to her and said in Italian "Tu sei l'unica cosa che potrei mai bisogno del mio amore. Ti trovi la luce della mia vita e mi tengono al sicuro. Ti amo amore mio"

"What does that mean my Italian isn't that good"

"It means You're the only thing I could ever need my love. You are the light of my life and keep me safe. I love you baby"

"I love you too"

I kissed her but my lip still hurts.

"Why don't we skip school today?"

"Rub you know what my dad will do if he found out I skipped school"

"You shouldn't be here the way you are baby at least let me fix you first"

"You know what let's skip" I said

"Okay but let me tell my bro first"

Just as she said that her brother Jagger showed up out of know where.

"Hey little sis"

"Hey I need you to make it look like we were never here"

"Why? You skipping class again?"

"I need to fix Marc up and let him get some rest"

"Marc you look like hell man"

"Yeah I feel like it too"

"Marc what happened?" Jagger asked worriedly

Before I could answer "His dad beat the hell out of him" Ruby whispered madly

Jagger got a look on his face like he was ready to beat the hell out of someone. "Marc you let me know if you need anything okay. I got your back. All you need to do is say my mane and I will appear out of the blue."

"Just like freaking beetle juice" I said

"Hey Baby let's get going" she said

"Thanks man" I said

"Marc I am going to drive"

I had a ping in my gut I have never let her drive my car before.

"Marc I am only driving because you look like you're about to pass out and I know you haven't let me drive before so I am going to be careful I promise"

"I know you will"

"Okay hand me your keys"

I dug them out of my pocket and handed them too her. I put my arm around her to keep me up. I really don't want to fall. She helped me to the car and got me in the passenger side and got me in.

"You okay baby" she asked me worriedly.

"My back really hurts Ruby"

"I know Hun I am going to help you with that when we get to my house" she pulled out her phone and called her mom and put it on speaker.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Ruby"

"Mom I am on my way home with Marc I am going to need the first aid kit"

"What is wrong with him" she asked worriedly

"Mom he looks like hell his dad beat the snot out of him you will freak when you see him"

"Ruby" I said through grit teeth the pain is really starting to get to me

"Marc" her mom said

"Ma'am" I said trying not to scream

"How badly are you hurt?"

"Two black eyes busted lip and something is up with my back" I tried to get out before a wave of pain hit me.

"Okay Marc just breathe and try to stay awake"

"Ma'am I am going to try but I want to go to sleep the pain is really bad"  
"Ruby" her mom said

"What mom?"

"Where are you?"

"Just turned into the drive way"

"Okay I am getting out side"

Then she hung up and then she was on the front steps when we turned in to the wrought iron gate leading to the big gothic manner.

We got to the house and Ruby's mom got to my door and helped me out. I am somewhat awake. My eyes are starting to close. I trust her mom but I want her by my side. I need to know where she is. "Marc I am right here I am not going to leave you like this"

I could hear the truth in those words. Everything was starting to fade to black I want to sleep that is what I want right know just sleep.

"Marc you need to stay awake" I heard her mom say

"Ruby keep talking to him"

"Baby we only have four days of school"

"Yeah" I said

"What do you want to do this summer?"

"I want the pain to stop"

"Mom where do you want to put him" she asked

"Let's take him to your room you have a huge bed"

"Okay mom" Ruby took her moms place while she went to go get the first aid kit and other stuff

Ruby helped me up the stairs I have an arm around her neck, and she has her arms around my waist like she does when she is hugging me. We get up the stairs. The stairs and we got to her room first room off the stairs.

"Ruby can I have another brownie?" I said

"Marc let's get you patched up then I will make you all the brownies that you want

"Okay" I am staring to feel light headed

"Ruby I feel weird" she got a look of fear in her eyes

"MOM! Hurry up we need get him better"


End file.
